wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Starla Rubberini
Starla Rubberini is a fan character created by melissaduck. Bio Starla Anna-Maria Rubberini is the hero of her game, The Flying Rubberinis, a 16-bit platformer arcade game from 1992. Starla is an acrobat in a circus who has the ability to curl up into a ball and bounce on enemies and off obstacles as though she were made of rubber. She has to rescue the members of the circus’ sideshow from cages and set them free from the clutches of the evil ringmaster, Barnaby Bailey. Helping Starla out is her twin brother, Artemis "Artie" Rubberini, the "Player 2" of the game. Appearance Starla is short, only a few inches taller than Fix-It Felix Jr. She has long blonde hair tied into a braid, and bright green eyes. She wears a tight blue unitard with a white star on it, and matching blue shoes. She has three fingers and a thumb on each hand, due to her game being cartoony in nature. Starla's figure is a bit round in shape, as are the sections of her braid, to go along with her theme of transforming into a ball. When her hair isn't tied back, it poofs out into a large mess of springy curls. Abilities Starla can instantly transform into a perfect blue sphere with a white star on it simply by curling up her body. When she is in this form, she can bounce and roll like a rubber ball. To attack her enemies, she can bounce on top of their heads or any other weak sections of their bodies. She can also destroy and bounce off of certain obstacles in her path. Starla's body is also incredibly stretchy, like a rubber band. An obscure ability Starla has is to squeak when her body is squeezed, something she is terribly embarrassed about. Personality Starla can best be described as a hyper ball of sunshine, always optimistic, smiling, and incredibly energetic. She is as bouncy in personality as she is in body, and has a very kind and considerate heart. At Mr. Litwak’s arcade, she is generally liked - even if she has her annoying moments - and in return she holds no grudges against anyone… unless of course they hurt her brother or anyone else she cares about. Her loyalty knows no bounds, and even if someone doesn’t need her help, it won’t stop her from trying anyway. Starla’s biggest flaw is that she sometimes oversteps people’s boundaries, particularly their physical ones. She loves hugging people and leaping on top of them as declarations of her love and friendship, which she has plenty to give. Fortunately, she does recognize when she’s gone too far, and will quickly back off with a long string of apologies. Though she may seem shallow and flighty, Starla genuinely cares about how people feel about her, and is secretly afraid of people hating her. When people get angry at her - especially if they yell at her - she feels completely helpless, assumes the worst, and will likely run away crying. Love her or hate her, no one can deny that Starla means well. She just has a bit of growing up to do. Relationships Artie Rubberini - Starla is very close to her twin brother, and they love each other very much. They sometimes argue, as he tends to be more demure, logical, and laid-back than she is, but he does well in keeping her anchored to reality. Barnaby Bailey - Although Barnaby is the Bad Guy of Starla's game, the two are best friends. Starla's trust in Barnaby is unshakable, something that has proven useful in making sure everyone in the game respects him. The only thing Starla doesn't like about him is his temper, as it tends to get pretty ugly when he's mad... Venus the Damsel - Venus is a secret character in Starla's game who was only recently revealed through a cheat code. Though they haven't known each other long, Starla gets along fabulously well with Venus, mainly because their personalities are rather similar. The major difference between them is that Venus is more mature, something Starla admires. Wreck-It Ralph - Starla has a huge crush on Ralph, and even though she tries to be discreet about it, it has proven completely impossible. She is attracted to his looks as well as his big-hearted personality. Ralph is confused and flustered by this, but he at least appreciates the fact that Starla is so friendly to him. Starla wants to ask Ralph out on a date, but she doesn't know how he'd react to this, so she pines for him from afar like a twitterpated schoolgirl. Vanellope Von Schweetz - Because Vanellope can sometimes match Starla in energy, the two get along very well. (It also helps that Starla loves candy, and what better friend can she find than one who has constant access to the stuff?) However, Vanellope sees Starla's crush on Ralph as a game. She teases Ralph about how much Starla likes him just to get a reaction out of him. However, she actually wouldn't mind seeing the two of them pair up, as she'd like to see the both of them happy. If only she could speed the process of romance along... Fix-It Felix Jr. - Starla thinks Felix is a very sweet guy, and adorable in the sense that she wants to pinch his cheeks. He is the "goodiest Good Guy" she has ever met, and thinks that Sergeant Calhoun really lucked out in marrying him. Felix, in return, thinks Starla is a nice gal, even if she is a bit hyper. Sergeant Calhoun - Starla greatly admires Calhoun's inner strength, her overall toughness, and her fantastic leadership skills. However, she's jealous of how beautiful she is, even if it isn't to the point of spite. Starla also envies the fact that the Sarge has such a wonderful marriage, and sincerely hopes she could be just as lucky someday. As for Calhoun, she likes Starla, but she feels she needs to calm down a bit - in more ways than one - and stop being so hard on herself. Quotes [hanging from a rope] "Hey, Barnaby! What's up? Well, besides me, that is." [after falling on her head] "Ow... um, I meant to do that." [about Ralph] "He's a Bad Guy? With that sweet face? Get outta town!" (More to come...) Trivia *Starla's physical design is very loosely based off of Cherry, the female singer of the animated musical group Studio Killers. *If Starla had a voice actress, it would be Andrea Libman, voice of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gallery starla-rubberini.png|Starla concept art by melissaduck Starla-by-anchan.png|Skinny Starla by anchanthedestroyer at Tumblr Starla-and-autumn-by-jamie.png|Starla with nekonohime's OC, Autumn (drawn by nekonohime at Tumblr) starla-and-autumn2-by-jamie.jpg|Sketches of Starla and nekonohime's OC, Autumn (drawn by nekonohime at Tumblr) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Melissaduck's Fanon